Chapter I
by panda1027
Summary: chapter 1 of my life as a teenage assassin or mlaata


My Life as a Teenage Assassin

By: Panda©

_Chapter I_

_I remember this day like it was yesterday_

_Skylar~_

"Honey! Get ready for school!"Annabelle (the mom) said. "Ugh, isn't it a little too early."Skylar said."Taylor is downstairs waiting for you!" Annabelle said. "Fine I'm coming." Let's see what should I wear? Yes…Cindy!" "Yes my lady?" Cindy said. "What looks better, the black shirt with the aqua tank-top or" "SKYLAR! Does it matter you still look pretty with it on. Now go. Your plate is ready." Cindy said_._ "Okay."Skylar said. As she leaves Annabelle stops her."Oh, hey mom! Uh got to go!" Skylar said. "Oh Robin is taking you to school with Taylor." Annabelle says. "Oh. Okay mom! Love you! Tell dad I said love you!"Skylar says. She kisses her mom, takes her toast and **bacon** and runs to the car."Hey Tay! Hey Robin!" Skylar says as she enters the car. "Okay get your seat belts on."Robin said. "They're on! " Skylar and Taylor said in unison. Then they drove off. Every bump and crack, Taylor and Skylar hit their head, Fly across the car, fall in the back seat, fall, stumble, and bump heads into each other's. As soon as Robin drops them off into the school, she asks, "Well did you guys have a safe drive?" Robin asked. "I All of my paper is everywhere! And Taylor is in the trunk!" Skylar explained. "Uh, Robin your driving skills are…Horrible and your better at cooking pie."Taylor says. "Okay girls, have a good day at school!" Robin said. As soon as they out of the car, trouble is coming their way.

Chapter II

_Revenge is merely an option _

_Skylar~_

"Oh great the Blonde Squad."Taylor said."Oh look it's the_ s_tud and the idiot."Adriana said."Look dumb blondes, I'm not looking for a winning fight." Skylar said."Oh so now you're asking? Adriana said." you're asking for it!"Skylar throws her fists in the air and punches Adriana. "Ow! I'm telling the principle!"Adriana said. Then the blonde squad follows. As soon as they turn around the principle catches them. "Crap, Oh hey Mr. Cheese kernel." Taylor said. "Did you punch Adrianna?" Mr. Cheese kernel asked. "Well, Then don't let her doubt me…AGAIN!" Skylar said. "Well, you broke her nose. Only assassins can do that, but you're not an assassin." He chuckled. Skylar gave him a deadly look. "Ah…Oh you're suspended." He said. ``What?! What about her?"She asked. "She has 3 days of 30 minute detention." Mr. Cheese kernel said. "That's not fair! I have a week of suspension!" Skylar said. Now go home. Your mom is here.''

Chapter III

_No one hurts me and goes free._

_Skylar~_

"Ugh Cindy!" Skylar said. "I'm sorry but as you know you can't go around punching blonde idiots!"She said. "Now go inside and watch some T.V. with Roxy. I have to go to the supermarket."Cindy said. "Fine. I'm not going to like it." Skylar said.

"Hey Rox- Where did every body go? Oh well let me watch some T.V. As she turns on the T.V she see's something odd on every news channel. On the T.V. the man is talking about her parents. "As you know the famous movie star Annabelle Evans. And her Husband Mason Evans, are going to an execution trial. Only for the murder of Mary Anne sylvan". He said

"Oh my God!" Skylar said. She picks up her house phone and dials Cindy's number.

Chapter IV

_The pain you caused me is unforgettable_

_Skylar~_

"Skylar you're overreacting."Cindy said. "No I'm not! Turn on the radio or something!"Skylar said. "Fine, only if it will shut you up!" So Cindy turned on the radio and heard what Skylar meant.

When Cindy gets home, Skylar attacks her with questions. ``Do you believe me now?!"She asked. Cindy turns around. "Hey Cindy, what's wrong? We have to go help my parents." She said. "We can't." She said. ``What?" Skylar asked. "On the radio and other T.V. channels showed them being…". Skylar stopped her. "Being what?" Skylar asked. "Being...Well Killed." Tears started filling up in her eyes. "No, no, no. This can't be! They can't be dead!'' Skylar said. "Wait. Where's Roxy?!"

"Lalalalalalalala! Ah what is for sell in Tele-'' Slowly her eyes water up. She drops her bags and runs home. In less than 20 minutes, she enters. "Did you hear?!" Roxy said.

Chapter V

_People say that I should die for my sin_

_Skylar~_

"Yes. Roxy it's going to be okay." Cindy said. "Cindy it's not go-" Roxy stops. As blood pours out of her mouth, she falls. "ROXY!" Before Skylar could grab her, Cindy grabs Skylar's hand. "Don't move. Someone is watching us and will shoot us like they shot Roxy." Cindy whispered. Slowly she grabbed Skylar in bridal position and Ran. Cindy, running on the walls just as the last bullet is being shot. Just as the last bullet is fired, they both make it to the attic. "Did you get hurt?" Cindy asked. "Yeah. A bullet got me in my leg." Skylar slowly starts to pass out. "No. Stay awake. I can't lose you now!" Cindy screams. Then she gets an idea. Cindy lays her on a pile of blankets, and runs down stairs.

But as soon as she heads down the stair case she sees Taylor. "Hey Cindy!" Taylor said. Cindy shushes her. "What?" Taylor asked. "Come up the stairs. Slowly." Cindy said. So Taylor comes up the stairs. "So what is going on?" She asked. Well Skylar's Family has just been murdered and you need to help me! See Skylar just got shot in the leg and we need to take her to the hospital." Cindy explained. "Her family is dead?" Tears start to fill her eyes. "Yes." Cindy said. "You idiots. This is no time for tears! Now Cindy go take me to the hospital and Taylor get the car started! NOW!" Skylar yelled. Just as they leave, a red eyed man waves at her. She looks at him. Then Cindy comes in and picks her up. They head to the car and drive off. In less than 5 minutes, they were at the hospital ER.

Chapter VI _ Hai solo una vita, usatelo con saggezza. (You only have one life, use it wisely.)_

_Skylar_~

"Skylar Evans I have come for you." A man said. Skylar opens her eyes to see her dad. "Dad! Wait where is mom?" She asked. "I don't have much time to explain. When you go home, go in my drawer and get a key. Then go in your mom and my closet. There you will find a key hole. Stick the key in the hole and go inside when the door opens. There you will find an assassin outfit. Grab your mothers and… I want you to avenge our family's death." He said. Skylar asked "How, I'm supposed to do this? I'm merely a 15 year old girl!" Skylar said. "Yes but your ancestor Susan Willis, was an assassin. You have her blood. Her assassin blood." He explained. Shortly he starts to disappear. "Dad? Dad! Don't go! I need you!" Skylar screamed.

Cindy starts to shake her. "Sky, are you okay? You started screaming, "Don't leave me." Cindy said. "I know what to do." Skylar said. Skylar slowly starts to stand and walks out. `Ma'am, what are you doing, you go that way!" A random nurse said. She head to the check in counter and files her name so she can leave.

So Taylor and Cindy follow her. "Skylar if you're going to leave please let your guardian take you." Cindy pleated. Cindy walks to the front seat and Starts driving the car. In about 10 minutes, they made it to their house. Just as Skylar's walking, her hospital dress slowly starts to rip. As soon as she makes it to the steps her dress, rips in half. Showing her under shirt (spaghetti straps t-shirt.)And a pair of shorts. Skylar looks and walks inside the door. She runs in her parent's room. Opens her father's drawer, grabs the key sitting there and walks to the closet. She opens the closet door and sticks the key in the key hole. She steps back to only reveal her mom's and dad's assassin outfit. She grabs all of her mom's gear and runs to the bathroom. She changes into her assassin uniform. As soon as she walks out she looks in the mirror. "Hmm. This will look a lot better with my hair in a braid." She thought. So she picks up the brush and brushes her hair into a French braid. Just as she walks out she sees Cindy and Taylor. "Why didn't you tell me your family?" Taylor stops. Skylar gives her a deadly stare.

Skylar grabs her Vorpal blade and heads out. "It seems as if something snapped in her heart. She's not the Skylar we all know and love. Cindy said.

Chapter VII

_You never know what's on my mind till I snap. _

_Skylar~_

"Agh, I feel dizzy." Skylar said. "Excuse me ma'am, but may I show you something new and edition!" A man said. "It's a new bible! Standard to the new look and-"Skylar cut him off. "Look dude, I don't want to buy your "new bible"! I don't care for this junk! After what he did to me, I don't want any piece of him in my life!" Skylar yelled. Then everybody starts to stare. Slowly Skylar turns around, and runs off. When she ran, she turned the corner to an ally. She stars to sob and sees and darkness. "Skylar Evans, if this is you don't look up." A strange voice said. "Fine then. What do you want? She asked. "To make a contract." The strange voice said. "No thanks. I have no contract I wish to make." Skylar said. "Well, if you need me. Just summon me. That is how we'll kee-'' Skylar stops him. "Fine, I'll make a contract with you. Just shut-up!" Skylar said. So the demon stands up and looks at her. "I need you to make up my human form." He said. So Skylar thinks. "Aha!" Skylar said. "You know me for five minutes and you come up with this!" The demon said. "Ha-ha!" Skylar laughed. "Think of a different one! NOW!" The demon said. Skylar thinks and thinks until she gets a good visual look. "Do you like it now?" Skylar said. The human form consisted of Dark brown hair. A long curl on the top of his head. Dark red eyes. Really pale skin. A butler's outfit. But, most of all a glove to cover his demon mark. "So my lord, I need to mark you." The demon said. "Look you twat waffle, I don't do freaky stuff, just to let you know." Skylar said. The demon paused. "Know what, why we don't just give me a name." The demon said nervously. "Okay, Um… how about Thomas?" Skylar said. "Nice!" Thomas said. "So where do you want me to mark you?" Thomas asked. "What part about I don't do freaky stuff did you not get!" Skylar yelled. "No, I have to put my demon symbol on you!" Thomas explained. "Oh. I would like it on my eye please!" Skylar said. So about 10 seconds later, she had a demon symbol on her eye.

Chapter VIII

_You never know what you have until you lose it. _

_Skylar~_

Flash forward 2 years. Skylar is finally 18 years old. She's a full trained assassin.

"Skylar get up!" Cindy yelled. So Skylar gets up and walks down stairs. "You're comfortable in a spaghetti strap-T and shorts?" Taylor asked. "Yeah" Skylar said. "Good morning young mistress!" Danielle said (A maid)." Good morning Dani." Skylar said. "Good morning Young master." Robin said. "Good morning my lady." Thomas said as he bowed down. "For today breakfast we have a full English breakfast with a common orange juice." Thomas said. "Hey Cindy we need to go grocery shopping." Taylor said. "Okay, come on." Cindy said, leading Taylor out the door. "Hey, Thomas want to go with me to the Shooting rink?" Skylar asked. "Yes, my lord." Thomas said. So Skylar grabs the car keys and runs out.

"Cindy, Can I get some candy?" Taylor asked. "No." Cindy said. "PLEASE!" Taylor whined. "No! You've had enough sweets for the week!" Cindy said.

3 Hours later. Ah, let's go back next week!" Skylar said. "My lord, we can't go back. You shot the arrow at the man's butt!" Thomas said. So they get out the car and walk inside. Just as they open the door they see the unimaginable. "Oh my God!" Skylar screamed. Her mansion is destroyed. Under all the stuff were blood and 2 dead bodies. Skylar runs to the bodies and examines them. "No, not Robin and Mercedes!" Skylar cried. "I-I think Danielle did it.' Thomas said. "Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." Danielle said. "Why did you kill my maids?" Skylar screamed. "They knew too much!" Danielle said. Skylar picks up the lamp and throws it at her. Danielle dodges the lamp and jumps out the window. "Wow." Thomas said.

Chapter IX

_I can hide the pain in anger so, so easily._

_Skylar~_

"Hey, Thomas, can I ask you a quick question?" Skylar asked. "Yes, my lord." Thomas replied. "Who are your parents?" Skylar asked. "Uh, my lady what kind of question is, that!" Thomas said. "Obviously a question!" She said. "I'm not telling you!" Thomas screamed. "Fine! Know what, let's go to I hop! Skylar said. "My lord, I don't eat, only souls." Thomas implied. "Well, it'll be fun if you tried." Skylar insisted. "Only because, I know you won't shut-up about it." Thomas said. So a very excited Skylar walks off. She turns around to only get blown up. "Skylar!" Thomas yelled. Thomas Uses his demon speed and runs to get her. He picks her up and Runs to the basement.

"Cindy!" Taylor whined. "What Taylor." Cindy said. "Can I have a fox?" Taylor asked. "What kind of a question is that? No!" Cindy said. "Well obviously a question! We are about to pass by the foxy barn!" Taylor said. "Uh, Taylor, that's not an actual "fox" barn." Cindy explained. So they drive into the driveway only to find the side of their house blown up. "Oh my God! Cindy and Taylor said in unison. They run in. "Taylor go get a weapon and I'll go finds Skylar and Thomas." Cindy said. So Taylor runs upstairs and Grabs the closest thing to her. She grabs it and runs to the basement.

"Skylar, Thomas. Skylar, Thomas. Sky- You're here! And safe!" Cindy said with excitement. "No he's not." Thomas said. "AHHHHHHHH!" Taylor said running down the stairs. "What the- "Thomas said. Taylor runs to Thomas and starts to beat him with a teddy bear. "Ah! Taylor stop!" Thomas screamed. So Taylor stops. "Thomas take Skylar to the car and Taylor get my purse. Now!" Cindy said. Thomas takes Skylar to the car and Taylor gets her purse and runs to the car.

Chapter X

_Life Is Too short to not reach goals._

Skylar~

2 hours later in the hospital.

The doctor finally walks out. "Is she okay?" Cindy asked. "Yes ma'am. But she has her left ankle sprained. 2nd degree burns and minor bruises." He said. "Whoa! And you say using my brain will get me hurt but look at what it did to her!" Taylor said. Cindy and Thomas stare at her. Cindy slaps the back of her head. "Uh, May I see him?" Thomas asked. "Uh, sure." The doctor said. "Doesn't he know that he's a she?" The doctor asked. "I really don't even know Anymore." Cindy said.

"Good day my lord. Are you okay?" Thomas asked. "Yeah." Skylar replied. "Now, my lord get some rest." Thomas suggested. "Yeah. I guess." Skylar said.

"Good morning my lord." Thomas said. "Good morning." Skylar said as she yawned. "Good morning Skylar Evans." The doctor said. "You are good to go. Just take the medicated prescription as needed." The doctor said. "Okay doc. So all of you people, get out.'' Skylar ordered them. So they all get out. "Hey Cindy, where is Thomas? He was just here like 15 minutes ago!" Taylor asked. "He went to get us some coffee. While' we're waiting, let's go to the bathroom.' Cindy said. So Cindy and Taylor go to the bathroom.

"My lord!" Thomas said. So he sets their coffee down and walks into Skylar's hospital room. "Oh my God!" Skylar screamed. "I'm so sorry, my lord, err, lady!" Thomas said nervously. "You're not sorry now get out you pervert!" Skylar said. So Thomas walked out. "How, did I not know that Skylar was a-a girl! Even as a woman, she is still pretty, well Lovely. I feel like I'm about to have a mental nose bleed."

Chapter XI

_To be an assassin, you must have patience._

_Skylar~_

"Hey Thomas!" Taylor said. "H-h-hey Taylor." Thomas said nervously. "What's wrong with you?" Taylor asked. "S-s-Skylar a woman." Thomas said putting his head in his face. "How have not noticed?! When you wash her clothes, don't you notice the bras, her underwear?" Cindy said out of nowhere. "She's practically a girl, but she has a few male qualities. But you've known her for 3 years and you just find out that Skylar's a girl!" Cindy said. "Let's go eat!" Skylar said walking out. So they check her out. They walk to their car and drive off. "Where do you want to eat?" Cindy asked. "What about Denny's?" Taylor asked. "Okay!" Cindy replied. So they all drive to Denny's. They find a good spot and head inside. "How can I help you?" The waitress asked. '1 table for 4 please." Cindy replied. "Okay, follow me." She said. Then they followed. She sat them near a booth by a window. "So can I start you off with some drinks?" She asked. "Sure, I'll have a mango-pineapple smoothie." Skylar said. "I'll have a hot chocolate with extra whipped cream and sprinkles!" Taylor asked. "And I'll have a Iced Coffee." Cindy said. "Anything for you sir?" The waitress asked. "No, ma'am, but thank you.' Thomas said.

About 1 hour and 30 minutes later.

"Taylor, how did you get ranch and carrots in your nose?!" Skylar said laughing. "Well, I wanted to save them for later!" Taylor explained. "My lady, how did you go to the men's restroom?" Thomas asked. "Well there was no sign, so I didn't know where to go!" Skylar said laughing. "Ooh!" Taylor said. She walked outside, and spotted a 10 dollar bill flying away. So Taylor followed it. Unfortunately it leads her to a black truck. "Hey, you come here." A random voice said. "Who are you?" Taylor said. "Oh, um, the... ice-cream man?" He said. "Hmm, okay!" Taylor said. So the man grabbed her hand and pulled her in the car. He hits her in the back of her head and knocks her unconscious. Then the van drives off.

Chapter XII

_Ah, the smell of bloods as it falls from my blade._

_Skylar~_

"Taylor! Taylor! Where could she have she have gone?" Skylar asked. "Well, my lady I can't find her either. This is strange." Thomas said. "Well, how is it strange?" Skylar asked. "Taylor knows not to go outside, well at night. And if she does, she always comes back." Thomas explained. "Hey guys, I found a note." Cindy yelled. So Thomas and Skylar run to her. Cindy hands them the note. So Thomas reads the note out loud. "If you want your, child, I want the **assassin.**


End file.
